one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
ONaF= This section is dedicated to all of the Easter Eggs seen in One Night at Flumpty's. Easter Egg List * In the Office, there are a number of references to other companies and games, such as Winnie the Pooh with his guts ripped out. ** Dr. Mario's head also appears in the office. ** A blue Gatorade bottle also appears in the office. ** A golden key in the office which is partly covered by other objects is a reference to Kingdom Hearts. ** A plush of a Donkey Kong, and a poster of Donkey Kong characters is also in the office. ** A Pixar ball is also inside of the office next to the Gatorade bottle. ** The wallpaper is patterned with Metroids from the series of that name. ** A map of Utah next to the hole in the wall where Grunkfuss the Clown emerges. * Clicking certain things in the room make certain noises like: ** Clicking Ronald McDonald's nose makes a voice say "Honk". ** Clicking the dog's nose on the dog poster makes a voice say "Bark". ** Clicking the blue cactus makes a voice say "I'm a cactus". * Upon close inspection, the Beaver has stubs for legs with meat cleavers sticking out, but only for a split second whilst running on camera 2B. * Also, The Beaver's newspaper has some Easter eggs, like: ** "Man Drinks Lava and lives (kinda)", and that man is the Redman. ** "Flumpty kidnaps a person because he felt like it", and that person is the player. ** "Your worst nightmare is running out of toilet paper." ** "You should be watching the cameras." ** And finally, the Markiplier logo, consisting of an M and a warfstache. |-|ONaF 2= This section is dedicated to all of the Easter Eggs seen in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Easter Egg List * Clicking certain things in the room can make noises like: ** Freddy Fazbear's head can be seen hanging on the wall in the office. Clicking on it makes the honking sound, an ongoing Easter egg in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. ** When the cheetah head on wall's nose is clicked it makes a voice that says "roar" or "rawr", depending on how you hear it. ** Clicking on the green whale makes a voice say "I'm a whale". * The SFETDFFOGEFBUI is a code. if you take each letter and replace it with one before it in the alphabet, it says "REDSCREENOFDEATH", a reference to a computer screen crash often called the "blue screen of death". * Sometimes after checking the cameras, the dissected Piglet will turn to the player's direction and smile. * You can read "DIE" on the cubes in office. * On CAM 7 in the second game, you can see Luigi with his design from another fan-game "Five Nights at Wario's". * The newspaper after you beat hard boiled mode, has secret messages on the blurry text like: ** Thorax-infested fever dream akin to the left cerebellum of a happy-go-lucky printing unit smokes pot like a dingo dog in a trailer park. Welfare in the stone age was less than a ribonucleic but more than tennis Entry to the mouth zone is forbidden to everyone except explosive tongues. ** Have you ever wondered what it would be like to swallow a human baby? I mean, an entire baby, all at once It's totally doable if you have a big enough mouth. Would the baby die of suffocation or stomach acid first? A live baby would probably be pretty brutal to the intestines. ** It is written in some nondescript ancient scroll that Flumpty once presented a heartfelt speech about the importance of life, and then promptly shot a passing stranger in the face. The stranger did not survive. ** Flumpty once broke into a man's house because he was cooking an egg. Flumpty was voluntarily arrested for breaking and entering just so he could escape prison. ** Yesterday Flumpty killed approximately 100 billion birds with one stone. That stone was a meteorite, and yesterday was the apocalypse. ** Jonochrome here. I'm very thankful for the response One Night at Flumpty's received, and without the support of the Five Nights at Freddy's community, I would never have made a sequel. While I don't want to linger on making FNaF fan games, I've had a lot of fun with these projects! It's been a great learning experience and I've met some really wonderful people. Scott Cawthon, thank you for being such a huge inspiration to me and so many others. Best wishes to you, sir. * Rarely, a screen can pop up when the player starts the game. The screens are: ** One screen is Flumpty smiling and making a thumbs up sign next to a tombstone saying "RIP THE BEAVER: FELL IN A TOILET" ** Another screen is a picture of Flumpty wielding a gun while running and saying "BANG BANG, Y'ALL" ** The final screen is a picture of Birthday Boy Blam with curvy arms and making a derp face. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's Office.png|The Office featuring many Easter Eggs, including clickable objects that make sounds. 2015-03-15 00001.jpg|The Beaver with his newspaper, look at the articles. One Night at Flumpty's 2 Rare screen 2.png|One of the screens shown in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Zu3yENk.jpg|One of the screens shown in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Rare screen.png|One of the screens shown in'' One Night at Flumpty's 2''. 2015-04-11 00034.jpg|The Office with Piglet on the wall smiling. Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Characters